


Oysters and Prosecco

by zizis



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zizis/pseuds/zizis





	Oysters and Prosecco

We dined on oysters and prosecco. Big and succulent. Laced with lemon and tobasco. She smiled at me from across the table, lowering her head, her eyes shining beneath her brow, catching me, holding me. I drained the juice from the oyster shell. I wanted her. I wanted to drink her down. To let the flavour of her burst over my tongue. The heat rising at the back of my neck began to burn. My mouth grew dry. I could feel her watching me intently, clocking the flush as it swept up through me. And she smiled again, a solitary eyebrow gently rising in acknowledgment, as she slowly, tantalizingly, brought her glass up to her lips to sip her drink. I could almost sense the bubbles exploding against them.

My mouth tried to formulate words, but they somehow seemed to get lost. She was ahead of me anyway, anticipating me.

“Just let me finish my drink, and then we’ll go.”

And then she winked.

The desire flooded through me. I swallowed, and felt my cunt clench.

“Shall I ask for the bill ?”

I nodded and watched her raise her index finger to catch the waiter’s attention.

***********

We walked in silence across the gravelled car park, the crunch beneath our feet the only sound to compete with the pounding of my heart echoing in my head. I fumbled for the car keys. The click and flash of the lights as the car unlocked. My body full of tension as I sat immobile behind the steering wheel, the keys in the ignition unturned. I felt her lean in towards me, her breath warm against my ear and neck.

“Easy soldier. Take me home.”

I didn’t dare turn to her, touch her. I knew if I did I wouldn’t be able to stop until I had sunk myself into her. I turned the key and the engine roared into life.

***********

Back in the room, as I fumbled with the buttons on my shirt, the buckle of my belt, I watched her slip the dress off her shoulders, letting it slide to the floor and pool at her feet, before neatly stepping out of it. And then she was standing there before me, naked but for the dark claret laced underwear I knew she’d bought for this night, for us, for me.

“Berenice,” she curled her finger towards me, beckoning, summoning me to her, “Kneel.”

I did as she asked. As she ordered. I always did. Her command. Mine to serve. And I dropped to my knees before her, my head level with the pale skin of her soft stomach. The heady scent of her arousal filled my nostrils, and a moan of anticipation escaped from me, as she guided my head lower and pressed it against the satin material of her crotch, my mouth opening to swallow the damp heat of her.

*************

Later, much later, I lay face down on the bed. I could feel the river of sweat pooling in the small of my back, tickling as it dried in the cool air. The front of me stuck to the sheets, and I knew that if I moved I’d see the damp imprint of my body on them. But I couldn’t move. Not yet anyway. Not till the thump of my heartbeat had slowed and softened. Not till the tremors in my cunt had subsided. My legs, immoveable now, lay splayed apart. Exposed.

I could sense that she was smiling, smirking even. More than a little smug at what she could reduce me to. I didn’t care. In her hands, only her hands, I could completely surrender.

I felt her fingers tracing over the curve of the cheeks of my arse, then dipping and sliding through my lips. I can’t. I can’t. Not again. I think I whimpered.

“Ok,” she purred. And instead I felt her lips soft against my skin, a salving kiss. Mercy. As she rolled me over. Mercy.

************

We dined on oysters and prosecco. It was our fifth anniversary. I loved her. And she loved me.


End file.
